


Why Did You Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Tried, Light Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Suicide, can you count it as fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya has been depressed recently, wanting to leave an impact on peoples lives he decides to commit suicide in hopes that no one will forget him. Shizuo finds out, at first he denies that Izaya's dead but he goes to see his body one last time. Does he realize something he never has before? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Did You Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! It means a lot to me that you would even click on my story, let alone take the time to read it. I hope you enjoy, even though this is my first fanfic.

He was standing on the edge of the skyscraper, half his feet were over the side of the building with nothing beneath them but air and the hard concrete hundreds of feet below. Those red eyes which have been closed before now open to take in the sight of the numerous city lights that are evidence of the thousands of lives down under his feet. A smirk appeared on Izaya’s face as he spun on his heels and began to walk along the edge of the building with his arms spread wide.

He is so close to the edge, a strong breeze or a misplaced foot can cause him to fall. Death is so close he can almost taste it. It’s a wonderful thing to be able to hold someone's life in your hands, the power is invigorating, whether it's someone else's life or your own. Izaya began to laugh as he slowly made his way across the tall building. All the lives that he has tinkered with so far would gladly push him off, continuing to watch just so they can see him hit the ground. There only regret is that they wouldn't be at the bottom to spit on his corps. Though he is just fine with that. All those people will never forget him, all because the pain he’s caused in their lives. 

Izaya stopped and turned back around to stare at the street below. “Shizu-chan will definitely be happy that I died,” whispered the informant. “A monster like him would never forget my death, he would celebrate it every year until he died himself,” the raven haired man said with a smirk, but it quickly melted into a frown. “ Shinra would probably forget. He would be too busy with Celty to care.” He chuckled at the thought of her constantly searching for her head, never knowing that he had it all along. The cold night wind blew through his hair and he took a deep breath. He found it hard to imagine what the streets below him would be like without the sounds of his and Shizuo’s constant fighting. It would probably be a huge weight off the blond's shoulders to finally know that he’s gone for good. At least he will never forget him. Izaya chuckled a sad smile appearing on his face. He closed his eyes, accepting his decision. Taking a deep breath Izaya slowly leaned forward. He can feel his feet leave the hard surface beneath him, and the air rushing past his body. His red eyes slowly opened again only to see the ground.  
… 

The sound of feet hitting the pavement is the only thing that can be heard amongst the rain. No it can’t be, no way he’s… Shizuo tried to stop the thoughts going through his mind as he ran.

… 

Ikebukuro has been oddly quiet recently. At first shizuo was relieved that the flea wasn’t around, but after a couple days he knew Izaya was up to something. It was not until a few minutes prior to Shizuo’s mad dash through the streets that he found out what happened. Shinra had called him up, he sounded like he hadn't slept in days as he explained the situation. Shizuo’s grip on the phone tightened as Shinra began to explain.

“Shizuo, Izaya he…” There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and Shizuo began to get a little impatient. He was about to hang up on Shinra, but before he could the doctors voice started up again. “Look… I didn’t tell you before because I knew you wouldn't want to go, but…” He could hear Shinra taking a deep breath. “ Izaya was found in an alley, he apparently jumped from the building above.”

“What,” his breath hitched and he found it difficult to breath.

“Shizuo, Izaya’s dead.” The words struck him like a hammer, and the phone slid out of his hand hitting the floor just moments before he slid to his knees. He put his hands on the floor trying to steady himself, suddenly Shizuo found it difficult to breath almost as if he couldn’t get enough air. His breaths are starting to get fast paced and more shallow. A painful pressure quickly built up in his chest. His legs shaking barely able to stop himself from hitting the ground. He was breathing but not getting enough oxygen, and that's when he knew he needs to calm down. He tries to slow his breathing and he can feel the muscles around his lungs burn from the strain. He feels the air rush into his body again, relief flooding him. He begins to hear Shinra’s voice on the other end of the phone calling for him. With shaky limbs he reaches across the floor and grabs hold of the phone, bringing it towards his ear. Shizuo hesitates, not ready to hear any more of what the doctor has to say.

“Shizuo! You there? Are you ok?” the frantic voice of the man on the other end of the phone has Shizuo responding.

“How much did the flea pay you to say that Shinra,” Said shizuo with new found confidence. “There is no way the flea would be dead. I’ve been trying to kill that pest for years, if he really wanted to die he would have let me kill him.” Shizuo spoke into the phone more trying to convince himself than Shinra.

“Shizuo,” Shinra said sadly. “He really is dead.

“Shinra, shut up. I know the flea is fine. where the hell is he! Making me deal with this on my day off.”

“Shizuo, Stop it!” Shinra screams into the phone, shocking the ex-bartender. “He’s dead Shizuo, he really is dead.” He said sounding distressed. “Face it, Izaya Isn't here anymore. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, i just thought that you wouldn’t want to know. But Celty kept telling me to and… Look I know it’s late but Izaya’s funeral is today and-”

After a long pause a deep voice quickly cut him off. “Where is it?” 

… 

He’s almost there. Shizuo could see the building with the address that Shinra gave him. Shizuo began to speed up, not even caring to notice the chilled air around him. I’m almost there, he thought to himself, I’m so close. Without slowing down Shizuo pushed open the door. As soon as he stepped inside the warm building he stopped. The slamming shut of the door behind him only made the room definingly silent. It was empty except for an open casket which was on the other end. His body seemed to move on its own as he stumbled forward to be able to see what lay inside the polished wood of the casket. Shizuo stopped and put his hands on the cold edge. He looked down seeing the body of his most beloved rival resting in the white silk which lined the inside of Izaya’s final bead. Shizuo saw that there were droplets of water on Izaya’s cheeks, only to realize that they were his own tears. Slowly he extended his hand out to wipe the tears off of Izaya’s face. He never noticed before how beautiful Izaya’s skin was. Pale and flawless, yet, sickeningly cold. Shizuo’s hand moved up to weave through the silky raven hair. Shizuo would give anything just to see those crimson orbs one last time.

“Why did you do this,” Shizuo choked out through a sob. “Didn’t you love your humans! Didn’t you hate me! Was your hatred for me not enough to keep you here?” Shizuo’s hand cupped Izaya’s cheek as his tears began to blur his vision.

“Izaya, why did you leave me?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please leave a comment even if they're short they make my whole day. Thank you.


End file.
